Pray for the Dead, Prey on the Living
by CoffeeUpCollabs
Summary: The entire human race has been wiped out. The dead roam the streets, feasting on any living flesh that they can find. Those that do live are fighting for their lives, and most don't make it very far before they themselves are a corpse, aimlessly wandering until they rot away to nothing. But not only should you fear the dead, because the living are just as much as a threat...


Pray For The Dead, Prey On The Living

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD NOR THE BUBBLE GUPPIES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER SHOWS AS WELL AS MATERIAL FROM THE SHOW!

Warning: This fanfic will contain violence and gore! Not for the faint of heart, or non-Walking Dead Fans.

A/N: Hello my peeps! AmberStone12 here! Thanks to my awesome friend AuthorGirl, we both came up with an idea to start a shared fanfic based on our favorite zombie TV show/Graphic Novel, The Walking Dead! It's such an awesome series, we just had to write a fanfic about it! It is so epic it will have you trembling! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

"COME ON! COME ON! LET'S GO!"

Gil was screaming at the top of his lungs as he wrestled the giant fire hose. He held the torn, clad material with all of his strength as it sprayed skin peeling, pressurized water to the building engulfed in violent flames. His straight teeth clenched while he completely zoned out.

The blue haired, yellow covered firefighter ignored the wailing sirens, the hysterical people being carried away on stretchers, or the intoxicating smell of ash entering his nostrils. Adrenalin rushed through his veins as he worked to extinguish the giant fire. This was the kind of rush Gil craved for. He wanted to know the danger, he wanted to see the golden flames, and he wanted to feel the heat press against his cool, pale skin.

The blue haired male took out the last flame on the base of the apartment building. Though he and his crew still had spraying to do, he made sure that the area was secure so they weren't left with any unnecessary casualties. Gil gave his second in command the hose as it relentlessly splashed water on open flames.

"Is that everyone," he asked Larry, his best friend and second in command.

"It should be," the red head replied, his green eyes flashing with anxiousness, "I didn't see any-"

"HELP," a random woman wailed with tears, pointing to a high window right above the burning part of the building, 'My baby's still in there! She's stuck, someone help her! Please!"

Gil's head snapped as he looked in the direction of the pointing into the direction of the woman. Sure enough, there was small child, about the age of 4 or 5, with auburn hair and brown eyes, who was frantically waving and screaming. The blue haired firefighter could see the confusion, worry, and fear linger in her glossy, teary eyes.

Without any thought or hesitation, Gil raced back inside of the building. With a hat over his head and a mask over his face, he fought through the heavy flames. Once reaching a rickety stair case, he quickly climbed it and bursted into the child's room. The small girl flinched, with tears in her eyes, she cowered as the dancing sparks waltzed into her crawl space. The blue haired fire fighter noticed how scared she looked, even though she knew that he would help her.

Gil lifted his mask and managed to smile at the young, crying child, "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you."

He was quick to pick the small child up and carry her out if the smoky room. Hearing the little girl cough and gag as the dark smoke filled her tiny lungs made Gil extremely worries. The firefighter pulled off his own air mask and pushed it over the small child's mouth. Though he could hardly breath in this type of situation, he was willing to give up what he needed to save another life.

As he raced down the stairs, he could feel the burning wood crumble under his thick boots. Gil managed to jump before he and the little girl were able to fall into the flames that were erupting under the stair case. Just as he saw the light, he heard creaking from above his head. The thick plastered ceiling was already charred from the fire, but was slowly wearing away. The wooden skeleton of the building was being revealed, and slowly weighing itself to the ground. That's when it snapped. Gil was unaware that a giant wooden beam fell right to them.

With that, Gil was knocked right in the head. His eyes seemed to pop as the pain spread through his skull. The minute he fell, the little girl rolled near the door, now being able to crawl out to safety.

As she crawled, the girl was attacked with hugs by her mother, "Are you alright sweetheart?!"

"I'm fine, Mommy! Mr. Firefighter is still in there!"

"Gil?" Larry's head darted to the building, that was now starting to collapse and crumble, "GIL!"

The red head ran to save his best friend from his certain doom. Without any thought, he ran back into the building to see his leader sprawled on the ground. The beam had hit him so hard it caused his hat to completely smash. Blood was running freely onto the floor from the cracked plastic pieces piecing his head. Gil's eyes were barely open, and painful groans slipped his lips as he ingested the harmful, poisonous fumes.

Larry rushed to aid him. He quickly supported his weight and carried him out just before the entire brick building collapsed. Once placing the injured male down, the red head was quick to look for wounds. Small gashes dotted the blue haired male's head, but the hit he received was more dangerous that the small scratches he received.

"Gil, c'mon wake up! You're going to be fine," Larry noticed blood coated his hands and leaked onto the concrete streets, he turned to the paramedics, "Don't just stand there, get him help!"

Gil could hardly see, and was on the brink of passing out. He could see the figure of his best friend blur, just as he was surrounded by many more paramedics. Just as he felt himself being put on a stretcher, he blacked out.

The entire world seemed to form into a giant blurry blob. Everything was in terrible slow motion, and in horrible audio for Gil. All of a sudden, he could see Larry carrying a rather large vase full of colorful flowers. He looked extremely upset.

"Hey pal, how are you feeling? The guys back at the station send their prayers, and the girls from dispatching bought you these flowers. Looks a little girly if you ask me," the red smiled a bit, "We really miss you, dude. I shouldn't have let you go back into that stupid burning apartment. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's alright."

Gil was surprised that those words finally came out of his mouth. His bright blue eyes lazily drifted open as he finally took in his surroundings. The hospital room he was currently laying in was completely trashed. Painting knocked down, things were pushed over, not to mention that there was dark blood dotted all over the floor in puddles.

Gil tried sitting up, but his head still ached. Gauze was still wrapped tightly around his forehead, while he had many tubes still attached to him. The eerie part was that the machines around him weren't beeping.

"Larry? Are you here," Gil looked around until his gaze stopped on some flowers sitting on his bedside table. The lilacs and daffodils were wilted, and dry. They looked like they hadn't been watered in months, years maybe. Some krinkled petals were clouded in small piles at the base of glass vase.

While Gil attempted to reach his phone siting on the same table, he suddenly fell. He smacked painfully on the hard ground, his vision became hazed again as the pain attacked his senses. The blue haired male tried calling for a nurse, but no one answered. When he finally managed to reach his cell phone, he noticed that he had no service. Not even the old fashioned receiver phone on his bedside table worked.

The firefighter became worried as he pried himself from the ground. Once tearing out the many IVs in his arm, Gil found the bag of the clothes he wore on the day of his accident. It was only a Blue T-shirt, green pair of pants, and his yellow, silver trimmed jacket, plus a pair of dark sneakers. All of which had the faint smell of soot, even after an apparent wash.

The smell comforted the distraught male. He slipped on his clothes and cautiously headed out of the door.

There was a bed blocking his door, but the distraught young adult easily pushed it out of the way. Now wishing he hadn't after catching sight of the hallway.

Blood. Nothing but blood. It was everywhere; on the walls, on the floor, even in the deep crevices of desks an table tops. Mutilated body parts were scattered disgustingly across the ground. Gil tried to hold back vomit at the sight. He cautiously walked through the E.R lobby, calling for names if anyone else was there, or even alive. The blue haired male spotted a few dead bodies dumped on the tiled floor as well. They looked gutted out, or like some sort of giant animal killed a then and started eating there chests.

It was painful to see. Good thing the electricity was glitching, so he could only see parts of the bodies in the dimmed hallway.

Nothing could've prepared Gil for the next thing he saw. The two double doors, where patients would usually be rushed into to get to the E.R was intensively locked. Rusty chains and rods kept the swinging doors from opening. On them it read:

Do Not Open, Dead Inside

"Dead," Gil whispered with confusion, "what do they mean by that?"

That's when it happened. A pair of bloody, crusty hands attempted to push through the closed opening, causing Gil to jump. Unnatural hisses and groans entered the firefighter's ears. More hands scratched at the small opening between the doors.

Gil could do nothing but run. He ran the opposite way only to find an elevator. After stupidly pressing the buttons, he remembered that's the electricity was out. Luckily, the emergency stairway was right next to it.

The blue haired male shoved himself through the back door of the hospital and onto the city streets.

Once turning the corner, the he was slapped in the face with a very shocking sight. The streets of said city, which would usually be full of wandering people was completely vacant. Not a person was in sight. There was nothing but flipped cars, littered all over the place, and a dingy fade to everything in sight if not red fluids and internal organs.

It was unsettling, scary, maybe even horrifying if Gil were to see the cause of the town's emptiness.

Beware of the Dead

The blue haired male read another slogan painted on a brick building.

"What are they talking about? What dead?" the firefighter repeatedly asked himself mentally.

That's when Gil heard a hiss not so far behind him. The minute he turned, he was appalled but the sight of a limping figure approaching him. The figure, he guessed, was supposed to be human. On the other hand, it surely didn't look like it. The person had black, torn skin, peeled off parts of it's scalp, missing teeth, and a lifeless look in it's eyes. Flesh was torn off of it in chunks, while the skin was diseased looking and moldy.

The deceased person turned to Gil, it's mouth dripping with dark fluids. It limped to the blue haired firefighter rather quickly, with a few of it's other undead friends trailing behind it.

The male was frozen for a few moments, obviously trying to figure out what to do. The crazed being was getting closer, so that gave him a hint to get away fast.

Gil started to run in the opposite direction but the creature was gaining on him. That's when he noticed the over turned police car right in the middle of the street. Right near the car were a few police weapons, including a few guns. Without thinking, he picked up the weapon and aimed it at the zombie.

Bullets randomly hit the creature as it advanced towards the shooter. Finally, Gil shot another bullet, making it fly straight through the monster's forehead, killing it instantly.

It took a few tries, but he finally got rid of the few undead creatures that were following him. Just when he thought that it was all over, another group emerged, then another, and another until all of the city streets were filled with slow wandering zombies. There was about 80 of them surrounding him. All of their pale, lifeless eyes were filled with hunger and excitement. They all limped at an unimaginably fast pace right towards Gil, who tried wildly shooting only to run out of bullets.

Fear raced through his chest. His heart was squeezed with sudden uncertainty, as well as confusion. The firefighter's vision was jumbled while he wildly looked around for a place to hide. A spot of green then caught his eye.

It was a tank. The exterior was a dark, army green with a few patches of rust plastered to the metal linings. Out of all the vehicles that were flipped over, this was the only one that seemed stable. It also looked too big and too thick for the zombies to get inside, as well as tip over.

With the strength he developed over many years of fire fighting, Gil latched his fingers onto the dirty metal, pulling himself into the small ledge just as the undead beasts creeped closer. They clawed at his covered ankles just as he crawled far from the edge. It took a few moments for him to pry the hatch open and crawl inside.

The giant vehicle was rather spacious on the inside. Gil could sit in it and move around without feeling claustrophobic.

A thankfully still dead body sat in a small corner of the tank. It had a few bullet hole in it's head, and Gil couldn't have been more relieved.

The blue haired male finally sat in the front of the army transporter. His mind raced with total confusion and obliviousness to the current situation that was going on outside, and possibly in the rest of the world.

Gil didn't really know the world became this way. He had read old comic books as a kid, and most of the time they described the zombie apocolypse a as starting with dangerous diseases. He didn't really know in this case, and frankly he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was escape the city with his life, and see what he would do from there. He didn't really have anyone important in his life relationship wise. Sure, the firefighter had his moments with a few girls, but they never lasted. Frankly, Gil was happy with being single. No wife, no girlfriend, no kids, no worries. It also meant less responsibilities, and more money in his pocket.

That's when he remembered Larry.

His best friend in the world could be lost, dead even, in the zombie infested world. It was sickening, but Gil knew that he would pull through, somehow.

All he had to figure out now was how to escape without becoming zombie chow. All he could currently see in the tiny, cramped box were a few grenades, guns, and only two magazines. A few other things were in there, such as handcuffs, pepper spray, and some other police items. He stashed them all in the pockets of his jacket, just in case if he needed them for later.

Gil then spotted something that would surely save him, a UV radio. Maybe there were still people alive to contact. He fidgeted with the buttons until a deep buzz came from the small, hand held speaker.

"Hello? Hello! This is Gil Gordon of squad 23 of the BubbleTucky fire department. Is anyone there?"

That's when he heard a voice.

A/n: and there you have it! This is my chapter, and AuthorGirl will be doing the next one! So stay tuned to the epicness that is Pray for the Dead, Prey on the Living! Amber, out!


End file.
